The White Angel
by Yet to be Broken
Summary: Nico and Grover are on their way back to Camp Half-Blood when they find a new demigod. Nico shows an obvious interest in her, and she's giving him mixed signals. Things get interesting when she's claimed by Poseidon and meets Percy, who is now engaged to Annabeth. This girl has an extraordinary power that could either save or destroy the camp, and Nico is falling hard for her.
1. Chapter 1

Ever thought about what it's like to go on a dangerous adventure with pretty girls and your best friends? If you think it sounds like fun, think again. There is absolutely nothing fun about fighting dangerous monsters and making gods mad. Yeah, I said gods. Know anything about Greek Mythology? I live it.

You see, Hades is kinda my dad. This puts me in an awful lot of danger, because there are a lot of people (including most of the gods) that really don't want me around. They will often send me on dangerous quests where I almost die and get attacked by numerous monsters.

It's a lot harder when you find an unknowing demigod on your way.

* * *

"Help! Someone help me!" I heard a girl's voice from down the hall.

Groggily, I sat up and looked around the darkness. "Grover?" I mumbled, looking at the bed next to mine.

"Foooood…" He moaned, and I realized I wasn't going to wake him up any time soon.

I rubbed my eyes and lay down again. Maybe the voice was just imagined, or part of a dream. "Help!" The voice shrieked again. This time I was sure it wasn't something created by my mind. I got up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans over my boxers. I didn't bother with a shirt, just grabbed my knife and started down the hall.

I heard the voice a few more times and followed it to a room with a door that was cracked open. I hoped that the Mist could disguise the shrieks somehow if they were monster-related, considering we were in a hotel full of mortals on our way to Camp. Very carefully and quietly, I opened the door and snuck inside. There was a lamp on in the room, and I could see a girl tied to a chair in the corner.

When she saw me, her eyes widened and she shook her head. It was almost as if she was trying to send me a warning. Only too late did I understand.

"I see you've come to help me." I heard the voice again, except the girl's mouth didn't move. The sound came from behind me.

Slowly I turned around. Looking at me was a vicious-looking dog. It growled, the foam around its mouth dripping slowly to the floor. I had hoped that the streaks of red mixed in with the saliva were only a trick of the light. "Help me?" The thing was mocking me.

It lunged at me. I took my knife and fought back, but the thing left some pretty nasty scratches on my face and shoulder. The girl screamed as the thing attacked me again. This time I plunged my knife into its shoulder it yelped in pain and sunk its teeth into my hand. "I'm going to enjoy this meal." It snarled.

I took one last time to sink my knife into its heart. It yowled and yelped and crumbled to a yellow powder.

"What…" the girl began, "just happened to me?"

"Come with me…" I shook my head. I had a feeling she was a demigod. I hated to bring a demigod back to camp, and I hated to show Grover that I found a new demigod instead of him, considering it was his job.

"No, I'm not going with you." She said. "I don't know you."

"Well, let's get that to change." I strolled over to her and began to undo the knots binding her to the chair. "My name is Nico di Angelo. I'm not exactly sure what that thing was, but I do know that it is some kind of Greek mythological monster. Do you know anything about Greek Mythology?"

She gave me a look like I'm insane. "Greek Mythology? Like Minotaurs and gods?"

"Exactly." I answered, giving her a smile. "Unfortunately for you, those myths are true."

"Excuse me?" She laughed. "Are you trying to tell me that… no, that's absurd!"

I shook my head and grinned. "It does sound that way, doesn't it?"

"I know that you must be lying to me. In fact, this is probably just a dream. I'll wake up in a few minutes and you'll be gone…" Her eyes trailed down my body, studying me.

I suddenly became very self-conscious. I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt, and my eyes went downward to my torso. I suppose I shouldn't have been embarrassed; I didn't look half-bad. Years of training and fighting monsters could make someone very fit.

I pulled the ropes away from her body, and I realized that she was wearing nothing but a thin tank top that had dipped a bit low, showing more cleavage than I'm sure she would've liked and hinting at a lime green bra, along with some very short shorts. Suddenly, I no longer felt awkward about being shirtless.

Perhaps my eyes lingered on her body for too long, for her eyes went to her clothing, and she quickly tried to cover herself with her arms and hissed, "Out. Get out."

"I'm sorry, you need to come with me. I promise not to hurt you." I whispered softly into her ear. "You'll be safer with me."

"How do I know?"

"Do you really want to risk getting attacked by another creature? Don't forget that I just saved your butt." I said, accidentally letting my eyes trail down her body onto that exact location.

She blushed. "Fine…"

She reached to grab her suitcase. "No time for that, I'm afraid." I let my eyes apologize. "That thing could come back at any moment."

"But…" She looked at herself and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"Relax, I'm got some clothes that'll fit you, if you don't mind wearing boy clothes for a few days." I assured her.

"Okay…"

"One last thing. What's your name?"

"My name? Bianca."


	2. Chapter 2

Bianca? Her name was _Bianca_? I tried to choke back whatever it was I was feeling. "Nice name." I tried to smile.

"It's Italian." She smiled.

"I know, so is Nico." I replied.

"That's cool… so are we going to your room, then?" She asked shyly.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, you know." I grinned. "I'm not as scary as I look."

"You killed that thing…" She said dreamily. "Could you kill me?"

"If I wanted to." I answered. "But there isn't nearly enough pretty faces left on this godforsaken planet, and it'd be a shame if I had to get rid of another."

She smiled sweetly and blushed. "So, about the Greek mythology… how do you fit in with all that? Are you a monster?"

I laughed, realizing I had never finished my explanation. "No, not a monster. Not exactly. I'm a demigod. My dad… my dad is Hades. You know, Lord of the Underworld."

"I know who Hades is." She studied me. "You look like you could be a son of Hades."

"Hey now." I pretended to be hurt. "Let's go back to my room."

"Okay…" She said softly. "May I see your knife?"

"Wha- oh…" I realized she didn't want me to have a weapon. "No problem."

I handed her my knife. She held it in her hand for a moment. "Cool." She breathed.

Together, we exited the room. I led her quietly down the hall toward my room. "You should know I have a roommate…" I told her. "Sorry about forgetting to mention it. Trust me; Grover couldn't hurt a fly, much less a pretty little thing such as you."

She turned a cute shade of pink as I opened up the door. Grover was lying on his bed wide awake. "Nico, where in the world were you?"

I grinned at him. "Fighting a monster, saving a damsel in distress."

"Damsel in distress? Care to elaborate?" Grover looked confused.

I realized Bianca hadn't followed me into the room. "Bianca? Come on in. I promise we won't hurt you."

The girl cautiously walked in. "Hello." She smiled shyly at Grover. "I'm Bianca."

Grover raised an eyebrow at me. I dropped my gaze to the ground, still trying to take in that her name was Bianca. Naturally, I finally get my chance to rescue a pretty girl and she has the same name as my dead sister. I hated to hear that name. I must admit, at first I was mad at Percy since he promised to protect her… but over time, the anger developed into something toward Bianca. After all, she was the one that did something stupid that caused her to die in the first place. And she abandoned me. She left me to fend for myself, really, and joined Artemis. I don't know if I could ever truly forgive her for that.

"Nice to meet you." Grover said, eying the girl cautiously. "Nico, why did you bring her here?"

"Isn't it obvious? Either she can see through the Mist, or…"

"She does smell like demigod…" Grover commented.

"Excuse me?" Bianca said, blushing. "Smell?"

"Oh, let me explain." Grover said, kicking the covers off his bed, revealing his furry goat legs and hooves. "I'm a satyr, a protector of demigods. You see, demigods have a certain scent that satyrs have the ability to pick up."

Bianca laughed like we'd just told her a joke. "You… wait, you don't _seriously_ think that I'm a demigod, do you? I have a mom!"

"And a dad?" I questioned.

Bianca looked like she was about to get hit by a bus. "He left a long time ago. But he wasn't a god…"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Well, yeah!" Bianca said, as if we were being ridiculous.

"How do you know?" Grover asked. "Look, Bianca… I know it's hard to take in, but this stuff happens. I've seen it before. You're dad… he's a god. Judging by your scent, I'd say an Olympian, not one of the minor gods."

"This is nuts…"

"Tell me about it." I grinned at her and threw her some jeans and t-shirt. "See if those fit you. We're leaving ASAP."

"But…" Grover started.

"But what?" I asked, a tad bit annoyed.

"The hotel has free breakfast…" Grover smiled shyly.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, we'll leave after breakfast."


End file.
